Love at lunch
by bbroccs
Summary: Summary: AU set around 3.10. Syelle


**Lunch love**

Characters: Sylar/Elle

Rating: M for Sex.

Summary: AU set around 3.10.

A/N: This one took a while to write because I was really nervous about writing a sex scene. This story is dedicated to everyone over on the Syelle thread at Fanforum. My sentence structure and grammar sucks so forgive me for that!!!! Hope you enjoy and I love reviews

Sylar leads the way into his apartment closing the door behind him. Glancing at the blonde standing beside him he smiles to himself. It has been over a year since Elle has been in his apartment and he is glad that they have finally met again. If he is honest with himself he has thought a lot about her over the last year. Now, thanks to his dad they are working together.

"So you want to sit down", he asks, "I am going to make some coffee".

Elle sits on the couch slipping off her high heels. She starts to talk about the mission they just completed, laughing at how easily they managed to get their hands on Claire. Sylar turns around occasionally answering her questions and can't help noticing how comfortable and right this feels. They are both completely at ease with each other.

Sylar sets the table with the sandwiches and coffee he has prepared and sits down next to Elle on the couch.

"Oh, thank you so much", she says, smiling at him.

Sylar smiles back and for a moment they sit there staring at each other smiling like idiots. Gently Sylar reaches out stroking her face with his thumb. He moves closer to her kissing her lightly.

A small moan escapes Elle's lips and Sylar's heart leaps. He cups her face with his left hand, his right on the back of her head. Elle moans again as Sylar slips his tongue into her mouth. The kiss deepens and becomes more passionate. Sylar takes Elle's hand leading her into the bedroom.

Standing in front of him Elle works the buttons of his shirt opening them one by one with the cutest look of concentration on her face. Never has seen her look so serious. His reverie is broken, however when he feels her hands on his bare chest. She slides the shirt off his shoulders her hands feeling all the way down his arms.

Slowly she raises her eyes to him and Sylar has never seen anyone look so beautiful in his life. Smiling at him she raises her arms into the air so that he can pull her top over her head. Taking in the sight of standing in her bra in front of him he reaches around to undo the clasp of her bra. Removing the straps from her shoulders he lets it fall to the ground. Gently he places his hand on her breast his thumb stroking the nipple. Elle's breath catches in her throat at his touch and she begins to kiss him passionately again. As the passion builds their breathing gets a bit heavier and they fall onto to the bed together. Sylar unbuttons Elle's pants removing them in one swift movement. She slowly raises her hips so that he can remove her panties. She then slowly brings her hands down to open his trousers and suddenly they are both naked.

Sylar brings his mouth down to kiss her breast, his hand moving down between her legs. Spreading her legs he slowly massages her clit making Elle gasp with pleasure. She throws her head back onto the pillow as he pushes two fingers inside her working them in and out. Kissing her on the mouth Sylar continues to work his fingers until she reaches her climax panting loudly against his shoulder.

When she gets her breath back she looks up at Sylar with a huge smile on her face.

"That was amazing", she whispers.

"You look so beautiful", he replies kissing the inside of her hand.

Elle looks up at him and Sylar is startled for a moment at the look in her eyes. She looks a little scared. Slowly he reaches out to stroke her hair.

"Are you ok?" he asks gently.

"Yeah, it's just I've never actually been with anyone before", she says looking up at him.

"Elle, it's ok, I haven't either so if you want to stop now just say so. We have all the time in the world. There is no need to rush especially if you don't feel ready".

Elle just looks at him for a moment before starting to kiss him again. That is all the answer he needs. Gently he moves on top of her running his hands up and down her thighs. He places himself between her legs but before he goes any further he gently kisses her on the lips asking her if she is sure. In answer Elle reaches down between them taking him in her hand and guiding him nearer to her. Sylar bites his lip to stop himself from coming right there and then.

Elle gasps a little when he enters her. Sylar is aware that is it her first time and it will hurt so he tries to go as slowly as he can. Running his hands up and down her body he begins to thrust. Slowly at first for fear of hurting her but when she starts to respond he thrusts a little harder. Elle wraps her legs around his waist, her hands on his back drawing him deeper inside her. Finding their rhythm they move together faster and faster. Elle throws her head back on the pillow as Sylar opens his mouth and takes a nipple in his mouth his hands on her hips as he pumps into her harder and harder with every thrust. Sylar knows that he can't hold on much longer and looking up and Elle's face he sees she is probably close too.

As he feels her come tightly around him he follows buried deep inside her. Collapsing on top of her he buries his face in her neck kissing her softly behind the ear.

"Wow", says Elle breathlessly, "I have heard about sex before but I never imagined my first time would be that amazing".

"Really", Sylar questions hopefully his face level with hers.

"Really", Elle replies smiling happily up at him. She kisses him lightly on the lips and brings her hand up to stroke his face gently with her fingers.

Sylar gently eases himself off of her and lies down next to her. Tugging the bedclothes up over both of them and he tenderly takes her in his arms. Elle drapes her arms across Sylar's chest and lays her head on his shoulder. They are so happy and content lying there together. There is no awkwardness or weirdness about what has just happened and they lay like that until they fell asleep in each other's arms. What started out as a simple invitation to lunch had turned out to be so much more for both of them.


End file.
